


Don't you forget about me

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Cuddling, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Make Up, Night, One Shot, Pain, Rain, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is raining and I miss us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. After a break I am back. I had stopped writing fics cos someone made me feel very bad that I write Dean x reader ones. I've gained some strength and I am back. I hope you enjoy.

Raindrops were knocking softly on your motel room's window, asking you to let them in. You kept looking at them, managing to keep the pain away. Rain always calmed you. Tonight, since sleep would never let your broken heart rest, the rain was the perfect escape. It had been a tough day. Just like always. Even though it wasn’t todays hunt that had hurt you. It was him. Dean Winchester. Everything was perfect until he decided to end everything after 1 month of being together. You couldn’t blame him, you knew why he was doing it so you approved. Hunters could not love, date. It just wasn’t meant to be. You promised to stay close friends, so you stayed with them, never imagining how tough it would be even a month later. A month. You had him next to you but you couldn’t do a thing. Everywhere. Your motel room was only virtue. How can you just stop loving someone? You shouldn’t have loved him in the first place. You should have stopped. You knew he didn’t love you like you did, at least that was what it looked like. Thousands and thousands of girls knocked on his door or closed it behind them every night. It hurt. Yes, it hurt like a bitch but there was nothing you could do. You wouldn’t dare fuck someone else, it just wasn’t you.

Knock  
Knock  
Knock

Just like the pouring rain, you heard three soft, shy knocks on your door. You got up from the bed, one of Dean's huge old shirts covering your body. You grabbed your gun and kept it behind you before you slowly opened the door. 

He was wet, his head looking down, his hands playing with his jacket. You could almost say he was nervous.

“Dean?” You almost whispered and he looked up, his hair messed up from the rain. He took a full glimpse of your body and swallowed hard before his eyes locked with yours.

“It is raining.” He breathed. You sighed. You knew what he meant. There had never been a time when you and Dean hadn’t cuddled while it was raining outside. You could call it “your thing.” 

“How much did you drink?” You could tell he was not entirely sober. Last time you had seen him that night was with a blonde waitress before you walked out the bar and returned home. 

“Enough to knock on your door I guess..” he replied with a small smirk.

“Come inside. You’ll get sick.” You said, you cared about him. He obeyed and walked inside, his dirty boots leaving marks on the floor. 

“Sit here” you order and he sits on the bed as you walk in the bathroom to get some clean towels. When ypu are back he has successfully taken off his jacket and shoes, making it easier for you to take care of him. 

“May i?” You ask, shyly, suggesting to wipe his hair he gives you a small nod. You start with his hair and then move to his shoulders, thanking god that his last layer wasnt wet. Sure, you had seen him naked before but that would be more trouble. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles when you grab his jacket and put it on a chair so as it dries.

“We gotta do something about your jeans.” You say when realising they are soaking wet. 

“Im just going to call Sam to come and get you.” Sam was a few rooms away but he was the only who owned an umbrella.

“No. Please.”he grabs you wrist before you can make the call. He is now standing behind you.

“Can we just…sleep?” He whispers. You sigh and turn around only to meet his green eyes screaming in pain and need. 

“I will just lay down wearing my boxers and shirt. It's fine.” He continues and you nod. A small smile is drawn on his face when you both lay down. You make sure not to touch him, your back turned to him but Dean doesn't care, he wraps his arm around your waist, his head on your neck.

“Dean.” Your tone is a warning.

“Y/N please. Ive missed you.” He whispers on your neck. You cant deny the feeling too but something inside you snaps. You turn around and move his hands away as you sit up on the bed. 

“I am sorry but i cant do this. I though i could but i cant. Im calling Sam.” you look at him. Guilt has taken over his face.

“I'm sorry.” He says looking down when you stand up.

“No. You don't need to be. I am the one who can't get it together.” You whisper and grab your phone. He doesn't let you. In a second the phone is on the bed and you are being turned around, lost inside his embrace. He holds you tight and you nest your head on his chest trying to take in as much of his scent as you could.

You both hold tight, as tight as you can, before Dean pulls away, his eyes glassy.  
“I thought I could take this. But I can't” He says, his voice breaking.

“I have tried. And I know you think that I don't give a shit but I do, more than anything." He continues. You look away, his pain is hurting you. Everything about him hurts you.

"Don't do this." You reply. You know where he is going and you don't need it. You don't need to hear him confess his love, while being drunk and then take it all away the morning after.

You try escaping his arms but he doesn't let you. He searches for you eyes but you are tired. Emotionally and physically.

"I miss you. Like crazy. It hurts too much." He says, his voice shaking. You pull away with all the strength you have and sit on the bed.

"You think I don't know how much it hurts Dean?" You whisper.

"Don't you dare think for one second that you're the one hurting the most here." You say raising your voice. He kneels infront of you and cups your face.

"You ended this. It was all your choice. What do you want?" You whisper, not looking at him.

"All I know is that tonight at the bar, this waitress was all over me and the only thing I wanted was to touch you. For you to touch me. I don't know what it is and I don't care. I need you back." He says, desperately trying to make you understand. You look up, tears covering your cheeks.

"Why did you do it? Why did you break up with me?" You ask. He had never really given you a reason. He sighs and looks away.

"I was scared. I was getting close to you and I couldn't let it happen, I didn't want to lose you. " You both let out some huge breaths.

"Dean I am willing to try this but I can't risk losing you again. I can't take losing you again. You have to be sure." You say, feeling stupid for it but you had no other choice. You loved him, and it hurt. Yes it did.

Suddenly his eyes light up, hope taking over his body. He looks at you, a small smile at his face as his breathing quickens.

"Yes. Baby, Please. I won't run away. I-I I love you Y/N." He finally admits and you don't need anything else. You smile through the tears and cup his face before his lips capture yours in a passionate kiss. God how much you've missed. His warm hands hold you tight as your fingers explore his still wet hair. 

You pull away and lead him on the bed, needing to feel him sleep next to you. It was raining after all.

"I've missed hugging you." He breathes as he settles behind you, his hand around your waist.

"Hey Dean?" You say in which he replies with a relaxed moan.

"I love you too." You smile and turn around to kiss his perfect nose. He smiles a perfect, huge smile and closes his eyes.  
Needless to say, It was the best sleep you had ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
